


Changed.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Ghoul!Reader, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, disabled!reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Times have changed, and how you pictured the world along with it. Uta hasn’t changed. He doesn’t quite understand your sudden empathy and compassion of a species out to kill and eradicate you, but he’s... slowly getting there.
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613203
Kudos: 33





	Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: like talk of violence, and like one innuendo  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> **not set during anything specific yo  
> **reader has paraplegia of the legs and hips. they can walk for limited amounts of time, so mainly uses a wheelchair

You were having one of those conversations with Uta again. The kind that never ended with the issue being resolved, if anything, the issue only got worse. 

"I just don't understand you little [Name]," You rolled your eyes at his nickname, "You were a born ghoul, how can you see things like that? You were brought up hunting, you never even went to school." He added in different, rummaging through one of the drawers in his desk. 

"I don't understand why you can't see my view. I can see your's, why can't you do the same for me?" You said softly, hitting him lighting in the leg with your crutch, "I-I just understand now... That's all." 

"You are foolish." He said simply, finding the fabric sheers he was looking for and sat back down to go back to his work on a customer's mask. 

You stuck your tongue out to the back of his head, "I'm foolish for finding my moral compass? That's really odd, you have absolutely no moral compass, so you have no right to call me foolish." You wheeled yourself up next to him to watch him work, sighing, "Why do you even stick around me if you think I'm foolish?" 

Uta shrugged, plucking an eyeball from an open jar beside him, nudging it towards you, "I like you, just not as much as I liked you before, before you didn't ask where I got my food from." 

With a hint of hesitancy, you picked through the jar before you found an eyeball to your liking before plopping it in your mouth, "Before humans meant nothing to me, but now, I have humans to thank that I am here today." 

Almost a year ago you were caught up with some not so nice humans. You thought it would be funny to try to infiltrate the doves as much as you could, but you made a mistake. The doves you targeted ended up having ties to the Yakuza, and eventually found out you were a Ghoul. You were badly beaten, so bad you couldn't heal yourself fast enough. You were on the verge of death, and a human found you. 

It was by some miracle this person who found you was a doctor, a doctor who somehow knew of ghoul biology and physiology. And they decided to help you. 

You couldn't even remember if it was a male or female, not that it mattered, it was all a blur. You were in an out of consciousness while they operated on you, they had to revive you twice, and you felt everything. They couldn't put you under any kind of anesthesia, not that it mattered, everything hurt so bad you were practically numb with pain. And there was the fact you couldn't feel anything below your waist.

When you fully came to, it had apparently been after many days on the operating table, you were alone in the room that looked like it was a makeshift sterile operating room. There were biohazard plastic tarps covering the walls of what looked to be a run down factory office or room. and everything was clean. The bed you were one was clean, the tray with surgical tools was clean, not even dust settled there. You were even wearing new clothes. 

And all that was left to you that could tell you anything of what had occurred, was a note on the tray. 

It was a simple sheet of notebook paper folded on top of the surgical tools. 

As you sat up to reach over and grab the paper, your worst fear came true. You couldn't feel your legs, and it felt as if you had no control over them. You used your body weight to shove them over the edge of the bed so you could grab the paper. 

-  
 _'I am aware everything that has happened has been a blur, but don't worry, I will try to explain everything the best I can.  
I'm a medical student at the university in Tokyo, as well as an apprentice ghoul investigator. A strange combination, but it will all make sense. The only reason why I am an apprentice is to learn about your species, I've always found you fascinating, seeing as your race is the only ones who pose a true threat to humans.   
You were violently wounded when I found you on my way home from class. I know ghouls can heal themselves somewhat, to what degree I still don't fully know. But I could tell when I first brought you here that your body was trying to heal, but you were just too badly wounded to do so. Your kagune didn't even retract for a few days.   
I could fix your internal damage, your stomach was torn but healed nicely with my help, as well as your severed intestines. You had five broken ribs that healed fine, as well as your broken hand and fractured skull. But you are missing a tooth, but I couldn't find it, I'm sorry. There were many other things that were wrong, but they are fine now so I won't explain them.   
What I will explain is what I couldn't fix. Your spinal cord, specifically where your L3 - L5 vertebrae are healed itself incorrectly, and the nerves were severed and have left you mostly paralyzed from the waist down. You will gain some control over your legs, but not much and will probably always need help walking, or may never walk again.   
There is a wheelchair for you beside the bed, keep it. You are currently at the edge of the fourth and twentieth district, just so you know where you are.   
And before you ask, you don't need to thank me, and I won't tell you who I am. I know that this is almost taboo of me, a human, to help a ghoul, to save your life, but I'm fine with that. No one needs to know.   
Get somewhere safe, if you have a home, get home safe.' _  
-

You were in tears when you finished the note. You didn't know how to take it all in. 

You were happy that you were alive, but also so confused and scared, but mostly confused. Why would a human help you when your kind fed on humans? 

For a long time, you just sat there, unsure of what to do now. You did have a place to go back to, but a home, you weren't sure about that. 

Eventually you maneuvered yourself into the wheelchair beside the bed, just as the note said, and left the building you were treated in.

That day you first went to Anteiku and immediately called Uta to come get you. You were staying with him, well, you were his boy friend living with him. 

He didn't seem as shaken up as you hoped he would when you suddenly arrived back in his life. Especially since you realized you've been missing for almost a month. 

It hurt, to say the least. You were still going through the emotional healing and he acted like he didn't care that you couldn't walk every again. There were so many things you needed to deal with, and he wasn't there half the time to help you. 

Uta speaking brought you back from your thoughts and you turned your head slightly to acknowledge him, "I understand you have humans to thank for still being here, but that was just one human. One human that wanted to save you for some personal reason you don't even know," The male turned to you and gave you a long look, "For all we know, that person could have been the person to paralyze you, not those gang members." 

You pursed your lips and crossed your arms, "Yeah, that could have been the reason, but we don't know. All that I know is that I am alive because of them, whether or not my paraplegia was intentional or not." 

"You didn't think like this before." 

"I'm well aware that I have changed, Uta. I know, I don't like the fact I question every thing I do and did before. I didn't want any of that! But it happened and now I am trying to roll with everything. I can't even hunt for myself anymore, reduced to being a burden to people, do you think I wanted that? My mask sits on my nightstand and mocks me of what a complete failure I am to our species. I don't need any more of this from you." With that, you grabbed your phone that was on Uta's desk and started wheeling away, "I'm going home." 

\-- 

It wasn't until well into the night when Uta returned from the studio. Not that you care, you immediately went to bed when you got home and stayed there, but had yet to fall asleep. 

You heard the ghoul rustle around your shared apartment for a while, heard the shower turn on and off, but you still couldn't fall asleep. Everything said from earlier still running through your head. 

Once you felt the bed dip beside you, signally Uta had finally come to lay down, you forced your breath to even to mimic sleeping. 

After twenty minutes, you knew he had to be asleep, so you shifted from your side onto your back and sighed. You didn't know why you still kept doing this to yourself. 

Obviously you cheated death with a kind soul and should have been dead by now, now you're having an identity crisis. Or rather it should be a morality crisis because you no longer knew what to think. You grew up a ghoul, surviving off of killing and eating humans, but now, it felt all weird. 

Uta was probably bored with you by now, having been stuck with you for a year after your accident. He probably is still with you out of guilt, because you were paralyzed and couldn't do much for yourself now. You couldn't hunt, you couldn't hold down a normal job, you were nothing more than a freeloader. And all you put into this relationship was friction with your morality issues, even if you still loved Uta with every inch of your being. 

You hastily wiped away the tears that sprang forth at your self pity. 

Glancing at the clock, noting it was almost three in the morning, before looking out the widow. The curtains were drawn back to let the moon light in, casting the room in a subtle white glow. 

"If you are over there thinking about how you were just wasting space, stop." Uta called, rolling over to face you.

You didn't look at him, "You could do better, without me here. I can't do much to help because of my legs, and to a sense because I am a ghoul too." 

And suddenly your view of the ceiling was blocked by Uta's shadowed face as he caged you beneath him, and the words he said took you by complete surprise. 

"Do you think so little of me?" 

"It's not that-" 

"Then what is it?" He demanded.

A pained expression took over your face, "You could do better if you just got rid of me... I-I can't do much, and we argue of stupid things like humans, and-and we can't have sex like we used to. I've failed as a significant other." 

"You do understand that couples have arguments and it's completely normal to have opposing views on topics? And your legs, that doesn't change anything about you. In fact, I think it makes you more stuck with me than the other way around because I enjoy your company even more," Before you could question his words, he cut you off, "I like being able to do more things for you, and don't be worried about no always being about to get a hard on, I've never had much of a libido anyways. Besides, it makes it more exciting the times you do get one," You blushed in the darkness at his leering grin, "So stop this please?" 

"But-" 

"No buts, I know we can never be the way we were before, I don't want to be like that anyways. I want a stronger relationship. This human thing we always go on and on about, it will pass. You will figure out how you truly feel about it all, and that will be it." You sighed and looked back to the window, "Now get some sleep please."

You nodded and smiled as he pressed a kiss to your forehead before rolling off of you and back down beside you. He instantly pulled you against his chest and gave you one last kiss before he closed his eyes in effort to sleep. 

He was right after all, about everything, and you felt rather foolish for what you thought about yourself. But you knew it came with healing and time would make things better.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @ren_writes


End file.
